Sólo nosostros
by Bety-neko-chan
Summary: Osa toma una desición el día de su destierro cambiando parte del rumbo de la historia. Arco 1 Infancia.
1. Chapter 1

**Sólo nosotros.**

 **Osa toma una desición el día de su destierro cambiando parte del rumbo de la historia. Arco 1 Infancia.**

 **Avatar: The Last Airbender No me pertenece**

 **Género: Aventura, Familia y Amistad.**

 **Cápitulo 1.**

Ursa apresuró el paso, no había tiempo suficiente, y lo sabía.

La luz de la luna se coló por las ventanas alumbrando el oscuro pasillo mientras que la capa que cubría su cuerpo se movía de un lado a otro. Tenía que darse prisa y salir ahora que nadie lo a notado aún, pero no puede, no sin despedirse de sus pequeños y preciosos hijos. No sin verlos por última vez.

Sus hijos, sus amados hijos.

Su amable y de buen corazón, Zuko, su pequeño guerrero que se esfuerza por sobresalir sin rendirse nunca.

Y su temeraria e intrepida Azula, su pequeña prodigio que sobresalí en todas las areás peligrosas que Ozai alababa tanto.

Ursa no iba fingir que no le temía aquel hombre. A ese hombre por el cual ahora abandonaba a sus hijos. Los iba a dejar con un monstruo.

Queria llevarselos, era lo que más queria en el mundo pero sabía que Ozai no se lo permitiria ese era parte del trato; la vida de Azulon y dejar el palacio por el bienestar de Zuko. Ella temía lo que pasaría si los dejaba. Conociendo a Ozai los manipularia y moldearía a su gusto. Se estremeció ante el solo pensamiento, cuanto veneno les inculcaría en sus corazones.

Cuanto los haría cambiar.

Por eso, no queria irse sin verlos, no sabía si la recordarían en un futuro. Tal vez si, tal vez no. Tal vez la seguirían amando o la odiarían por abandonarlos y dejarlos con un monstruo, ella no los culparía si fuera el caso.

Su corazón se apretó de forma dolorosa en su pecho pero ¿qué podía hacer?. Nada. No podía hacer nada por que si tomara a los dos alguien lo notaría, sería muy obvio aun que tratara de ocultarlos, y de inmediato se lo informarían a Ozai, si eso pasaba no era solo ella quien terminaría pagando, si no tambien sus hijos.

No le quedaba otra opción que dejar a ambos y pedirle -rogarle- a cada espíritu y dios que los protegiera de toda la crueldad.

Al menos que... Al menos que se llevará a uno de ellos.

Su mente empezó a trabajar en un plan de como sacarlo sin que alguien la descubriera ¿era peligroso? Si, pero había menos probabilidad de que la descubrieran que si tomaba a los dos y eso era lo importante.

Una parte de ella se lleno de orgullo por que era como si por primera vez se enfrentara o desafiara indirectamente Ozai -a su mayor miedo- sin dar marcha atrás como otras veces. Ojalá pudiera hacer más que eso.

Pero, ahora, tenía que llevarse a uno.

Cualquier Madre tomaria esa desición con díficultad. Después de todo se trataba de elegir de entre uno de sus hijos. Sin embargo, el primer pensamineto de Osa de inmediato se diriguió a su pequeño Zuko, él nesecitaba protección, Ozai no valoraba a las personas "débiles", de corazón noble y blando como su hijo, además, ya había logrado bastante alejandolo de esa mala influencia mientras estaba ahí como con aquella carta que mentía sobre el padre légitimo de Zuko, aun no podía creer que Ozai sinedo el hombre inteligente que era se hubiera creído eso. Lo que no le haría aquel hombre si lo dejaba, el miedo inundó su corazón. Pero, entonce, su mente recordó a su hija menor: Azula. Azula no nesecitaba protección, era fuerte, tenía cáracter, tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad para enfrentarse a cualquier obstáculo que se le presentara, era determinada... y estaba siguiendo el mismo camino que su Padre.

De ese monstrou...

Esta siguiendo los pasos del monstruo al que tanto le temía...

Su hija iba a convertirse en un _monstruo_ si seguía bajo el ala de Ozai...

Se detuvo a tan solo pasos de la puerta de la habitación de Zuko. La boca de Ursa se abrió levemente y palideció mientras ese pensamiento se clavaba en su mente.

Como no lo había visto antes. Ella pensaba que el único que nesecitaba protección era Zuko cuando en realidad sus dos hijos estaban en peligro.

Un suspiro tembloroso salio de sus labios y sus ojos se inundarón de lágrimas.

Ella sabía muy bien, y se avergonzaba de ello, que descuidaba a su hija por proteger a Zuko pero tambien era por que parecía que Azula disfrutaban más la compañia de Ozai que la de ella, además, Osa no sabía muy bien como tratar con ella, era -es- complicado, su hija disfruta de ser cruel y manipular las cosas a su manera -de la misma forma en que Ozai actuaba- que cualquier otra cosa y ella, Osa, no sabía como actuar ante ello, queria mantenerla fuera y alejada de todo ese ambiente peligroso y la única forma en la que creía que podía hacer eso era castigarla mandandola a su habitación para que reflexionara de sus acciones.

Se recordó a si misma, que tan solo era una niña, y por más cruel y distante que fuera seguía siendo su hija, que imataba a su padre.

Su corazón le decía que se llevara a Zuko que él la nesecitaba más, nesecitaba a alguien que lo protegiera hasta que el fuera lo suficiente fuerte para enfrentarse al mundo pero su mente le decía que en realidad era Azula quien más nesecitaba a alguien positivo en su vida para guiarla por el buen camino antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y sabía muy bien que una vez que se marchara Iroh cuidaría de Zuko, pero no había nadie que haría eso por Azula, había pero la pequea princesa los empujaría lejos.

Entrando a la habitación de Zuko su desición fue tomada. Se hizo una nota mental que una vez lejos del peligro que era el palacio enviaria una carta a Iroh, así tal vez no la intercetarían como sus otras cartas.

Observo a su amado hijo dormir, de inmediato se diriguió a él acaricio su cabello y rostro, memorizandolo aun más de lo que ya lo hacía, lo movió levemente tratando de despertarlo aunque eso antes de planear lo que haría no era lo que había pensado hacer nesecitaba que Zuko supiera parte de lo que pasaba, Ozai podía usarlo en su contra si permanecia en la oscuridad de los hechos.

Los ojos del príncipe Zuko se abieron lentamente observando a la figura que se sernia sobre de él, después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de quien era.

-¿Mamá...?-

\- Despierta, cariño, despierta. Tengo algo importante que decirte.-

Zuko cerró los ojos con fuerza y los abrió enfocando el rostro desesperado de su madre.

\- ¿Mamá?, ¿Mamá, qué pasa?- Preguntó ya un poco más despierto y preocupado.

\- Escuchame hijo, escuchame muy bien mi valiente príncipe; Todo lo que he hecho, lo hice para protegerte.-

-¿Qué?.-

\- Shh, escuchame, tengo que irme, tengo que irme muy lejos y no estoy segura si nos volveremos a vernos.-

\- Noo...-

\- No puedo quedarme o te haran daño, tu hermana, Azula, tampoco puede hacerlo esta en peligro si lo hace.-

\- Pero...- Ursa lo abrazo acariciando su espalda.

\- Todo estará bien, tú tío Iroh te protegera una vez que regrese, quedate a lado de él y siempre estaras a salvo. Todo estara bien te lo prometó.- Separó un poco a Zuko de cuepo viendolo a los ojos y secando sus lágrimas.- Puedes hacer eso por Mamá ¿verdad?.- Zuko asintió. Ursa beso su frente.- Mi hijo, mi querido hijo, recuerda que tú hermana y yo te amamos no importa si no estamos contigo y recuerda esto siempre Zuko... ` _no importa cuanto las cosas cambien ahora, nunca olvides quien eres´_.- Lo abrazó con fuerza.- Ahora debo irme, sigue durmiendo mi valiente guerrero.-Lo recostó en su cama arropandolo.

\- Mamá...-

\- Te amo Zuko.- Besó su frente.- Por favor, duerme. Será mucho más fácil.-

Zuko sólo asintió cerrando los ojos y murmurando un `yo tambien te amo´ pensando que eso debía ser una pesadilla y cuando despertara su Madre y hermana menor estarían ahí una para abrazarlo y la otra para burlarse de él.

Ursa camino hacía la habitación de su hija sintiendo un enorme vacío en su pecho con la despedida de su hijo suspiro entrando y al igual que con Zuko se acerco a la cama sentandose en ella acariando el rostro de su hija menor viendo lo pacífica que se mira durmiendo, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía así.

\- Ma-madre...- El murmullo de su hija la hizo saltar levemente, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que comenzaba a despertarse y era lo que menos queria.

-Shhh, sigue durmiendo, querida.- Murmuró suavemente acariando su cabello y tarareando en voz baja. Azula observo la figura borrosa de su madre y creyendo que lo sucedia era un sueño volvio a dormir. Si, tenía que ser un sueño, se dijo, después de todo su Madre solo queria a Zu-zu y a ella no. A ella le _temía_ y _odiaba_ por que creía que era un _monstruo_. Así que disfrutaria de ese _sueño_ en donde por lo menos su madre le mostraba amor y preocupación al igual que a su hermano.

Ursa vio como su hija sucumbia al sueño, de inmediato bajo de la cama y se movió alrededor de la habitación de Azula, en una bolsa que había encontrado metió ropa de su hija y otras cosas que nesecitaria. Cuando paso del otro lado de la cama tropezó un poco con algo.

\- ¿Qué es esto?.- Se agachó agarrando con lo que había tropezado y su sorpresa fue grande al descucbrir que se trataba de un pergamino ocultó bajo la cama no dudo en abrirlo y ver de lo que se trataba de tecnicas de Fuego control. Observó en el mismo lugar y descubrió que había más ocultó.- Pero de donde ella...- Con un suspiro se recordó que no tenía el tiempo de cuestionar eso, tenía cosas más urgentes que hacer, y apesar de ello se quedó en esa posición preguntandose que hacer con su descubrimiento.

Ursa, muy a su pesar, sabía lo mucho que su hija amaba el aprendizaje de fuego control, así que guardó los pocos libros y pergaminos que había encontrado bajo su cama en la misma bolsa de donde tenía la ropa, entre ellos encontro un cuaderno más grande apesar de que sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo y que corría el riesgo con ello de que Ozai la descubriera lo abrió sorprendiendose y maravillandose al ver lo que erán.

Bocetos de paisajes y algunas personas.

Iba a seguir observandolos, pero no era el momento se obligó a recordar, guardando tambien el cuaderno. Ahora no era momento de satisfacer su curiosidad, después.

Se puso de pie hechandose la bolsa a la espalda y yendo de nuevo al lado de su hija -por un momento pensó en despertarla pero no lo creía conveniente- la arropó con una sabana cargandola de la misma forma en sus brazos como lo hacía cuando apenas era un bebé sintiendo una punzada de nostalgia y arrepentimieno por descuidar a su hija menor.

Ya no lo haría más, se prometió.

La acomodo bien entre sus brazos tarareando una suave canción de cuna que aun usaba para cantarle a su pequeño Zuko cuando estuvo apunto de despertarse de nuevo, una vez hecho, salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta y cubriendo su rostro con la capucha de su túnica con la cual cubrió un poco el cuerpo de su hija camino por los pasillos de prisa y en silencio rogando a los espíritus y dioses que Ozai no la descubriera a medio camino.

En ese momento, Ozai, se encontraba en la sala del trono, una sonrisa de suficiencia y maldad adornaba en su rostro. Dentro de poco, dentro de poco él se convertiria en el Señor del Fuego y Gobernaria sobre su nación, rigiendo de la única forma en la que conocia, y sobre todo, ya no habría nadie que le evitaria forgar a su hija como la arma más peligrosa que estaría a su dispocición para sus planes.

Y sin que Ozai lo supiera hasta el día siguiente su esposa subia aun barco llevandose a su hija, su pequeño prodigio y futura arma lejos de sus manos y planes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:...**

 **Está es mi primera historia de Avatar esperó y les agrade.**

 **De todas formas Gracias por leer y por favor comente.**

 **Matta ne~ XD (18/02/17)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Sólo nosotros.**

 **Osa toma una desición el día de su destierro cambiando parte del rumbo de la historia. Arco 1 Infancia.**

 **Avatar: The Last Airbender No me pertenece**

 **Género: Aventura, Familia y Amistad.**

 **Cápitulo 2.**

Desde que por primera vez fue capaz de hacer Fuego control y comenzo sus prácticas para perfeccionar su elemento había una cosa que Azula sabía muy bien: Maestros fuegos despiertan con la salida del sol que es cuando su elemento natural es más fuerte, sin importar que ella todavia no fuera un maestro si no un estudiante, siempre podía sentir el calor desde su interior, como si se tratará de una alarma llamandola a despertarse. Tampoco importaba si la noche anterior se había quedado más tarde de la hora de dormir por estudiar algunas cosas que su padre le había dado como adelanto de sus proximas lecciones, era una costumbre que a sus casi ocho años se había adaptado de inmediato.

Sin embargo, había algo extraño y fuera de lugar esa mañana al igual que la vaga sensación del recuerdo de su madre meciendola y cantandole para quedarse dormida. Lo cual era rídiculo, su madre no visitaba su habitación desde que tenía cuatro años. Además, eso lo hacía con Zuko, el visitar su alcoba, meserlo como un bebé y cantarle hasta quedarse dormido. Azula no nesecitaba algo así, era un maestro fuego, los maestros fuego no nesecitaban que sus madres les cantaban para dormir, eso seria como una debilidad y Azula no era débil y sobre todo; eso _nunca_ pasaría, por que su madre creía que _había algo mal, algo terriblemente mal en ella,_ su propia hija _._

Fruncio el seño apartando esos pensamientos que solo le traían un pequeño dolor en su pecho y se concentro completamente en su entorno sin abrir los ojos.

Sabía que el sol comenzaba a salir _podía_ sentirlo, al igual que el movimiento del lugar como si se estuviera meciendo suavemente, no sentía bajo de ella la suavidad de su cama, bueno, era obvio que estaba en una pero era más dura, reconocía el olor de sus sabanas mezclandose con el olor a humedad, tierra y algo salado. No estaba en su habitación. Entonces ¿dónde?. Por el movimiento podía decir que era en algún tipo de transporte; Un palanquín, no; Un carruaje, habría una probabilidad por el movimiento pero tampoco era por el lugar en donde estaba recostada; el otro medio era... era... pero ¿comó? no había forma de que ella estuviera en un barco ¿en primer lugar por qué estaría en uno?. Las únicas veces que viajaba en uno era cuando visitaban Isla Ember y que supieran aun no estaban en esa epoca del año. Trató de recordar si sus padres habían decidido adelantarlo pero de nuevo nada.

Se concentró, tratando de averiguar si había alguien con ella en ese lugar en donde se encontraba pero ni siquiera otra respiración pudó escuchar. Abrió los ojos lentamente, entrecerrandolos tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, sus ojos se diriguierón de inmediato a la pequeña luz que se adentraba bajo la puerta, que no era suficiente para iluminar todo el lugar. Levanto su pequeña palma una llama anarajanda bailo en ella alumbrando lo suficiente. Se quito la sabana de su cuerpo y se puso de pie para tener una mejor visión de todo.

El lugar en donde estaba no era tan grande como los que estaba acostumbrada, ni siquiera tenía un buen gusto, parecía algo que usaría más un campesino, algo de baja clase.

Frunciendo el seño vio otra cama aparte de la que ella había acostada en el otro extremo de la habitación. Era pequeña en comparación con la suya dandose la vuelta pudo notar que en la que había estado durmiendo era del mismo tamaño y que sí sobre ella estaba la sabana que usaba en el palacio.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente que alguien -alguien habíl- se había adentrado en el palacio sin que los guardias lo notaran y la había secuestrado. Después de todo es una princesa.

Apretó la mandíbula regañandose así misma por no estar más pendiente de su propio entorno, incluso aunque estuviera dormida, era algo que tendría que cambiar no podía permitirse débilidad de ninguna clase. No podía.

Pero primero haría pagar a aquella persona que había osado sacarla del palacio. Vio a su alrededor una vez más tratando de encontrar un lugar en el cual podría esconderse y sorprenderlo. Pués su otra idea de escapar tenía una gran cantidad de fallas.

Hubiera observado más la pequeña cabina de no ser cuando la puerta fue abierta, tensandola.

Se dio la vuelta entrando de inmediato en su postura de batalla, esperando el momento. Sorpresa fue lo que sintió en ese momento al ver a la persona frente a ella que de inmediato fue cubierto por su fachada neutral aunque por dentro sentía algo parecido a la confusión, miedo y una rabia fria.

Los rayos del sol se reflejaban desde detrás de aquella responsable de su actual situación; Su Madre. Al igual que la vista a un extenso mar solo pudo comprobar su teoria no estaban en el palacio más, si no en un barco.

Su madre se quedó observandola, solo había sorpresa en su rostro la misma que ella ya había ocultado y salido de su postura parandose firme. _Calma._ Se dijo. _Lo primero que nesecito es información._

\- Azula, estas despierta.-

En lugar de saludar como sus modales mandaban exigió: - ¿Por qué estamos en un barco?.-

Su Madre cerró la puerta trás ella quedandose parada, solo viendola, sin decir paralabra alguna durante un par de minutos. Azula no dejo de mirarla aunque lentamente la paciencia se le iba agotando, sabía que lo mejor en esta situación era conservar la calma.

\- Madre ¿por qué estamos en un barco?.- Una vez más, preguntó, calmada.- ¿Dónde esta pap-Padre?.-

Y, antes, de que pudiera preguntar algo más, su madre se había adelantado, caminando hacía ella y abrazandola fuertemente, tanto que la levanto del suelo. Se tensó, y tuvo que reprimir el instinto de apartarla de ella. Eso era algo que no esperaba, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que alguien la había abrazado. Se regaño mentalmente por el momento en el que lo encontro reconfortable. Pero había algo extraño en aquel abarazo. La forma en como sus brazos la estrechaban su pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho era demasiado fuerte pero no para lastimarla, como... como si tratará de protegerla de alguna clase de peligro que no podía ver.

Lo cual era rídiculo, ella no nesecitaba protección. Ella es un prodigio en fuego control, estaba más adelantada que cualquier otro a su edad y estaba comenzando con tecnicas más complicadas dentro de poco. Podía batir a cualquier enemigo, bueno, tal vez a cualquiera no pero ese no era el punto ahora. Además, de que podría protegerla su Madre si ni siquiera era una maestra fuego, o bueno, Azula nunca la había visto practicar y con su constante rechazo cada vez que ella lograba una tecnica solo lo llegaban a confirmrlo.

Fruncio el seño al recordarlo sintiendo esa molesta punzada en su pecho, no importa lo que hacía su madre _siempre_ parecia negar sus intentos de tratar de impresionarla y con ello simplemente llego aquella rabia que la hizo alegarse de la comodidad y calidez que los brazos de su Madre le proporcionaban y colocarse a la defensiva de nuevo. Tal vez, era por que no confiaba en lo su Madre tramaba o por el dolor -que nunca admitiria más que para ella misma- de su constante rechazo o sólo por que Azula no queria _mentirse_ a ella misma y _fingir_ que su madre se _preocuaba_ por ella.

Cual fuera la razón no importaba ahora ya lo pensaría más tarde, pero en ese momento era saber lo estabá pasando.

\- Azu...-

\- ¿Por que no estamos en la Nación del fuego?, ¿qué hacemos en barco que no pertenece para trasportar a la familia real y dónde está Padre?.

El desconcierno en el rostro de su Madre se borró ante sus palabras, pudo verla vacilar hasta que llegó a una conclusión, y no importó el que todas sus preguntas no fueran contestada, por que al decirla la sangre de Azula se congeló.

\- Lo siento hija, pero no regresaremos a la Nación del Fuego de nuevo, ni volveras a ver a Ozai otra vez.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:...**

 **Siento la demora...**

 **De todas formas Gracias por leer y por favor comente.**

 **Matta ne~ XD (15/05/17)**


End file.
